tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Faradin's Cage
It was Faradin's final year in Telinor College being amongst the first humans to be allowed to join after the Blackstaves lost power in the city, and he was terrified. He stepped into the observatory's antechamber, a circle was inscribed on the seamless stone floor marked with various runes and letters, not magical markings, simply telling him where he was to stand for his final examination, a test of a spell he himself had to create. He passed into the circle and placed his feet in the two letters denoting where he was to plant them, a defensive stand common to first year dueling practice. He nodded to his tutor, An'dera, across the chamber who announced who Faradin was, his family's association with the Order of the Bladed Scholar, his long studies of the elemental magicks and his achievements in the various dueling clubs of the college. The gathered elf professors nodding at various points obviously trying to pay polite attention despite their compulsion to attend such examinations meaning that similar achievements have been brought before them hundreds of times. The human inhaled deeply through his nose, an action that raised a few eyebrows as the man appeared to use the act to enter his stance proper, moving his hands into the Shield, the Storm and then ending with the Self, his mouth hearkening to similar aspects in the language of the arcane finally ending to with a flourish of his wrist to produce his wand, a smooth steel baton, from his sleeve. '' ''"A ''unique v''ariation of the Elemental Aura spell," began a richly robed elf wizard, "but by your gestures and words seemed to have limited its application quite considerably and your additional wording seems to have over-complicated something a second year student would-" An'dera cut the elder mage short, suddenly adopting an aggressive stance and shouting arcane magicks making it clear what spell she was casting, from her fingers a bolt of lightning shot across the room, creating a booming crack that made all other lights seem but flickering matches to its blinding streak. The bolt connected with the aura around Faradin, who was just as taken aback by the act as the assembled mages, only instinct driving his hands in a warding motion that drove the static sparks around him to collect around the spot where Ad'dera's bolt struck it. As that spot floated before him, in the seconds after it hit him time seemed to slow, and he tasted the ozone in the air, above him the antechamber's windows were open to the night sky and their was a crescent moon suspended in the air. In one fluid motion, Faradin swung his left arm behind him and his right pointed his metallic wand towards the moon, the sparking spot of energy before his eyes split, dividing into small balls of light moving along the lines where once the border of the aura stood coalescing together at his left hand. Once the final miniature ball of light touched his fingers the energy surged into his arm and through his body, doing no harm as it sought out the metal rod in his right. Nought but a few seconds after An'dera's lashing out at him Faradin's own lightning bolt leaped from his wand in a twisting sparking tendril that burst through the open windows, cracking the thin glass as it passed by. Panting deeply from the exertion, Faradin stared up at the falling glass wondering whether damaging the college's observatory was grounds for expulsion. He was drawn back to the room by a round of applause from the mages assembled, but clapping loudest was An'dera who wore the biggest grin Faradin had ever seen... '' '''Faradin's Cage' School evocation electricity Level Sorcerer/Wizard 5, Magus 6 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a conductive metal rod) Range personal Targets you Duration 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance yes This spell forms an aura of electricity around you, damaging all those that come near you. Creatures adjacent to you when this spell is cast and at the start of your turn take 2d6 points of energy damage in the form of electricity and are staggered for 1 round. Creatures adjacent to you are allowed a Reflex save to halve the damage and avoid being staggered. In addition, if you become the target of a spell with the electricity descriptor of a lower level than this spell when it was cast, you may dismiss this spell and cancel the spell targeting you as if you successfully countered that spell and then cast lightning bolt as an immediate reaction. Category:Spells Category:Homerules Category:Magic